It Started With A Chat
by Princesstheripperislove
Summary: Kenya Oshitari was very bored so he decided to chat with some people then he found an interesting person to talk with. It was girl, and he didn't knew that he fall for her, he didn't knew that he will become his first love , first kiss , first date and he never knew that he would be his woman forever. Kenya x OC


My very first prince of tennis fan fiction, I hope you enjoy. Kenya x Oc

Chapter 1 …..

Kenya was very bored all the things that he planned to do today is finished already and he was waiting for dinner. So he decided to go online and talk with his friends.

He turned on his laptop, waited the laptop to booth, entered his password, waited again, refreshed it, he clicked the Y****messenger icon, entered his username and password then he now started with his business.

The naniwa no speed star boy scrolled down to check if some of his teammates were online but no sign of online teammates. Then something popped up into his mind and went to the chat room. The chat room he picked was _**"Osaka, Japan High School student's chat room"**_.

NOW THE GAME BEGINS. Kenya spoke.

People started to chat him some are just annoying people who sends spam messages, a link to porn sites and people who just really wants to annoy people.

A few moments later at last there's someone who chatted him that was normal and her username was sexybunnybaby, yeah an odd name really but at least a normal one.

And this was our conversation:

Sexybunnybaby : _**Hello, ASL? (A/N: Age, Sex, Location)**_

Naniwanospeedstar: _**Hi, I am 15,male, and from Osaka. You?**_

Sexybunnybaby: _**uhm, I am 15 , female and from Osaka too.**_ _**So what are your hobbies? **_

Naniwanospeedstar: _**hmm my hobbies are tennis and listening to rap music. What about you what are your hobbies?**_

Sexybunnybaby:_** I love taking care of pets, collecting weird stuffs and taking pictures. So what are the things you like? **_

Naniwanospeedstar: _**Really you take care of pets, hmm do you consider taking care of iguanas. The things I like is my speed, of course my pet iguana, my tennis rackets (cant live without them) and dying my hair, LOL! **_

Sexybunnybaby: _**yes, I would consider taking care of iguana's of course, really you have a pet iguana, I want to see it. LOL I really laughed at the part that you love dying your hair, is that a routine of yours? Okay back to the topic, so I love cosplaying, reading and of course eating.**_

Naniwanospeedstar: _**haha, yeah dying my hair is like a routine, is that weird for a guy like me to do it?**_

Sexybunnybaby: **_LOL , no I think its normal for guy to dye his hair._**_  
_

Naniwanospeedstar: Really? well thank you. Uhm do you like rap musics?

Sexybunnybaby: Err, a little bit do you consider listening to western rap musics?

Naniwanospeedstar: Yes I consider western rap musics, do you know Lil Wayne, Chris Brown, Nicki Minaj and Whiz Khalifa?

Sexybunnybaby: I only know Nicki Minaj since my sister always listens to her music, Do you know her song Starships its sometimes remind me of porn videos, okay just sayin.

Naniwanospeedstar: Haha, yeah I kind'a like her music but only her rapping of course. Well I think Starships doesn't make any sense at all but for some reasons I love the beat.

Sexybunnybaby: Really? Well I thought so too, I think lyrics has no sense but the beat catches my attention. Are you interested in animes?

Naniwanospeedstar: YES, I AM INTERESTED IN THEM ! What kind of Genre of anime do you like?

Sexybunnybaby: I like romantic comedy and some sports anime's, what about you?

Naniwanospeedstar: I like sports oriented anime's just like Kuroko No Basket and Prince of Tennis.

Sexybunnybaby: WTF You like Kuroko no Basket and Prince of Tennis?!

Naniwanospeedstar: Yeah I finished the first season of Kuroko no Basket and I am waiting for the second to come out and Prince of Tennis I finished all the seasons and still waiting for the New Prince of Tennis to finish.

Sexybunnybaby: Oh Gosh me too, who are the characters you like in Kuroko no Basket?

Naniwanospeedstar: I like Kagami Taiga and Aoimine Daiki. They are uberly good in basketball and their too mainstream to be mainstream haha what I said doesn't really make sense.

Sexybunnybaby: HAHA, you just made me laugh, Me too I like Kagami Taiga but I dont really like Aoimine though I think his too arrogant he thinks that he's so good at basketball which is true the thing is that he thinks that he's the strongest. Well anyways the characters I like in Prince of Tennis is Tooyama Kintaro, he's so cute and childish don't you think so? , You? Who are the characters you like?

Naniwanospeedstar: Hmm I like Kuranosuke Shiraishi, he has the same name just like my friend and Toyama Kintarou who also has the same name just like my friend and I think that they have the childish personality.

Sexybunnybaby: Well that's kind'a odd and at the same time weird. Do you often come here in this chat room?

Naniwanospeedstar: Nope this is my first time coming here because I was really bored and I got nothing to do.

Sexybunnybaby: Oh I see, so am I bugging you? just asking though maybe your annoyed already.

Naniwanospeedstar: No, not really in fact your keeping me company and I've became alive because I already got someone to talk with.

Sexybunnybaby: Well that's good I thought that I was bugging you.

Naniwanospeedstar: Do you know 19gag?

Sexybunnybaby: Yup and I kinda like it cause its funny, when I see some gags it kinda reminds me of my personality and stuffs about life.

Naniwanospeedstar: Me too it somehow reminds how mainstream I am , LOL. Do you have any blogs like Faceinbook , Twitt-err , Notmyspace , Multiplicand , or Blogplace?

Sexybunnybaby: Yes I have an account in Faceinbook but I don't frequently use cause I am too busy using my Y**** Messenger.

Naniwanospeedstar: Are you interested in sports?

Sexybunnybaby: Nope, what about you?

Naniwanospeedstar: Why you no interested in sports? Well me I really like tennis.

Sexybunnybaby: Tehee , actually my weakness is sports and even if I try to learn it I just can't get it right you know its too damn mainstream. Wow tennis that's good my father also plays tennis but he only does it for fun. Do you only play tennis for fun?

Naniwanospeedstar: I play tennis seriously though. I want to be a professional but my dream is to be a vet, weird isn't it?

Sexybunnybaby: Yeah so weird, well it isn't bad to have two professions right? as long as you can do them. Do join any competition?

Naniwanospeedstar: Yes me and my team are aiming for the nationals. What about you don't you have any thing that your interested into?

Sexybunnybaby: Well good luck just aim high. Me I don't do much I just like talking to people and I love chilling.

Naniwanospeedstar: Oh, Well I think your interesting. The truth is your the very first girl who talked to me for such a long time.

Sexybunnybaby: Harhar, me too I think your really interesting. Really? I am the first girl to talk to you very long? I thought you were a ladies man.

Naniwanospeedstar: Lol, Why do you think that I am a ladies man?

Sexybunnybaby: Cause your really good at conversing with woman, it also made me think that your a gay.

Naniwanospeedstar: What? I am not gay , I was just bored that's why I have a lot of topics to talk with. Please don't think like that.

Sexybunnybaby: Hahahaha, your really funny you know.

Naniwanospeedstar: So are we friends now?

Sexybunnybaby: Oh sure, did you added me already on your list? cause I added you already.

Naniwanospeedstar: Yup I added you already. Are you going to be online tomorrow?

Sexybunnybaby: Maybe? or Maybe not.

Naniwanospeedstar: Damn why? are you busy?

Sexybunnybaby: Uhm I will do my math homeworks and I suck at it so I decided to concentrate on it before anything else. But if I survive maybe you can tell me what time are you going to be online.

Naniwanospeedstar: Maybe I can help you with your math homework. Well I am gonna be online at the same time.

Sexybunnybaby: Really can you help me please? Can you go online at 4pm?

Naniwanospeedstar: Yeah sure I am happy to help you and yes I can go online at 4, Its decided okay?

Sexybunnybaby: Okay sure , Just pm if your online already. Oops my Okaasan it calling me its time for dinner.

Naniwanospeedstar: Oops me too, bye and good night lets chat again tomorrow.

Sexybunnybaby: Sure bye and good night too.

And so the two logged off their messengers and eat dinner.

After Kenya ate dinner he took a nice long bath thinking about tomorrow and what topic would they talk about for tomorrow because he thinks that the topics he just made up was too boring. But well it was just there first meeting and many things will happen sooner or later he'll just have to wait. He just need to keep calm and just think of topics. And after he took a bath he think, while brushing his teeth , when going to bed which resulted insomnia.

Meanwhile on Sexybunnybaby.

After she ate dinner she also soaked herself in the bath tub and treat herself with a nice hot water. She was also thinking topics and a lot of things came into her mind , and so the girl think and think of what he looked like, what was his real personality, what are his types , will they meet each other? , will their friendship grow? and lots more. That's what all she did in taking a bath , while brushing her teeth , taking her pajama's on , when going to be which also resulted into an insomnia.

7 am in the morning and the two only slept for 2 hours which cause them to have dark rigs and eye bags.

Chapter 1 done. I think chapter 1 is kind'a boring but I promise in the next chapters it will be exciting and fun so please keep reading.

Subscribe , review and read, it's all welcome :) -Princesstheripperislove- - LOL SUCH A LONG NAME !


End file.
